Questioning
by Danally
Summary: Michael asks Selene about the first time she was in presence of a lycan child.


**Disclaimer:** Underworld and all the characters belong to Grevioux, Len Wiseman and Danny McBride.

He made the question, he had thought about it in the past days and wanted an answer, it didn't matter that with it the perception he had of her changed, and not for good. Selene first was surprised but after a couple of seconds put down the rifle she was teaching him to use and began to talk. She didn't even try to avoid him, which he thanked without words.

She wasn't specific about the date but immediately her words began to change into images on his head. Brick walls, heat, humidity, drops of water hitting loudly the floor, suddenly a pair of boots, a raincoat flapping with grace behind the fast and light pace of its owner, behind her other vampires placed strategically around her. Selene was the leader of her group, killing and injuring everyone that dared to cross her pat, not even stopping, death dealers were left behind, fighting and finishing the job. Selene could be using a crossbow, a sword, an axe or a rifle but in Michael's head just two berettas were visible, one in each hand. The smell of humidity soon was mixed with the one of blood just like the silence that had preceded the entry of the death dealers was now full of screams of battle, scare and pain. The pat suddenly split into several and the groups immediately divide, sweeping every room, corner and crack they found, it was easy; lycans without guns and the moon were close to nothing.

Selene knows she is close to the place they are attacking, with every step she finds more enemies and their attempts are for nothing. And after what it feels like an eternity they reach the room they were looking for, two of her partners keep guard on the door while the rest get in. Suddenly she sees movement just in front of her, shoots and immediately a violent thud is heard, one of her partners goes to her with a torch and the modern image Michael had of Selene changes from death dealer suit to armor, he doesn't interrupt and listens careful.

With the light of the flame the lycan's body is visible and they find out it is a young girl, nine, maybe ten years old. Michael knows Selene didn't dare to call her kid, the young girl on the floor and bleeding profusely by her chest coughs blood and her eyes make contact with Selene's as she utters a whimper. Selene stares from her position while her senses awake, from one second to the next her eyes get cold again; it was a lycan after all. Without thinking it more she gets the young girl out of her misery. A second later the room fills with cries again, cries and screams. She shouldn't be surprised. A pair of brown eyes a couple of meters from the young girl shine and call her attention, the eyes avoid hers at the same time that the boy hides behind a wall, the darkness clears while the death dealers behind her lighten more torches. A big room, full of kids, from months old to teenagers, trapped. They would not survive that night. The eyes that called her attention seconds before cry and they search again for the young girl on the floor. It was the second den with infants they had located since Lucian's days, a great finding, she had reflected hours before. The boy, barely four years old, makes visual contact with her again and suddenly she feels sick, it causes her revulsion, not along it had been her in his position. Again she sees him hiding behind the wall at not recognize compassion in her eyes, he couldn't do more than hide like the others, there was not point in run. They were proving to be braver than some immortals she had known. Selene breathed deep before turning around and cross looks with one of the death dealers, "Make it quick." She said and still doubting left the room grasping harder the blood dripping sword, agitated got deeper into the den while yells came from the place she had just left. With every step she took the yells and cries decreased until they completely disappeared. Selene didn't kill helpless -until that day-, but either stopped her fellow death dealers. If Viktor ever found out of her momentary weakness he didn't say a thing, that's why she doubted he knew, she would have disappointed him.

Selene ended her short story staring at his eyes and daring him to judge her, "Don't you regret it?" he asked not being sure of what this event meant for her, one thing was what he wanted it to mean and another the emotions behind this that she could be hiding. That she spoke with the same monotony she had used weeks before when she answered they pulled the bullets back in to the lycans, it didn't help at all.

Of course she did, to a point they had been innocents, she didn't need to know the truth about her family's death to recognize that. "They would have found the same end even if I hadn't been there." She answered with a neutral tone and angry that this was a susceptible topic Michael wanted to talk without even try to put himself in her place.

The coldness of her answer affected him, sometimes she was as impassible as the day they had met. "Do you justify yourself for not being grasping the killing weapon?" he asked incredulous for the situation, for her and for her lack of sensibility.

In the few weeks they had been together this was the first time he made her burst in fury. She hadn't been a saint and never lied to him about it. He wasn't even brave enough to ask her when had she killed the first young lycan and if she had enjoyed it, instead he had asked what had happened the first time she was in presence of a lycan child, "You are free to think whatever you want, Michael." The defensive tone impossible to hide, she accepted herself as she was… if he couldn't do it then that was his problem.

Michael saw her leaving the rifle over the table and then letting him alone. What could he say? Nothing he wanted and nothing that fixed the situation. She hadn't even answered his question, or what he had needed to know. Maybe he had taken too light the topic and crossed a line that neither of them could or were ready to cross. "Damn." He said lifting the fusil and getting it ready to keep practicing.

This was not a trivial topic for any of them.


End file.
